Little Miss Muffet
by LayD
Summary: As he finishes up his set of case notes he hears a muffled scream and looks up to see Donna standing on her chair looking terrified. His eyebrows shoot up; he rounds his desk and is out of his office in a matter of seconds. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asks quickly. "Kill it!" "What?" "Just find it and kill it. Spiders. Cheetos. Black lace. Harvey and Donna. Fluffish.


**I own nothing.**

**Fluff**

**Apologies for mistakes, did a quick type up.**

* * *

><p>It's nearly 2:30pm and he's starving after only having a cup of coffee since he got it. As he finishes up his set of case notes he hears a muffled scream and looks up to see Donna standing on her chair looking terrified.<p>

His eyebrows shoot up; he rounds his desk and is out of his office in a matter of seconds.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asks quickly.

"Kill it!"

"What?"

"Just find it and kill it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw it; it's under my desk now" pointing to something under her desk.

"Donna, I'm going to ask again, what the hell are you talking about?" He asks again as he looks up at her standing unsteady and barefoot on the chair. Her signature red-bottom shoes discarded on the floor.

"A spider! Harvey, there's a spider under my desk." she lets out in one quick breathe.

He takes a moment to laugh to himself; in all the years he's known this woman. The one that is strong, independent and fiercely protective is currently panicked and standing on her office chair because of a spider? He would have fun with this situation. There was no way he was going to let her live this down.

"Woman, we're on the 50th floor. We don't have little creatures running around terrorizing people, besides Louis.

"Very funny, but can you just do something about it."

"Say please."

"Fine, please."

"Please who?" he continues.

"Really? Please Harvey" she mutters.

"Please Harvey, do what?"

"Harvey, just kill the damn thing!" she yells at him.

"That doesn't sound like a person needing help, I'm going to lunch, you have fun up there" he teases.

"Harvey, please be my knight in a nice, shiny, three-piece, but overpriced Tom Ford suit and kill the damn spider" she grumbles.

"Sorry what was that? Did you say something Debbie?" He tries to egg her on, knowing calling her Debbie would get her even more frustrated.

She repeats herself a little more loudly and he decides she's had enough.

"That's much better, but hold that pose" and with that he snaps a picture of her with her hands on her hip to send to Mike.

"You're an asshole" she hisses.

"Tell me something I don't know baby, tell me something I don't know" he laughs as he bends down to check under her desk.

"I don't see anything. Maybe he's just trying to get to your secret Cheetos drawer.

"How do you know about that?" She gasps.

"You aren't the only that knows everything. I raid it when you leave and have Mike replace it before you find out" he laughs.

She rolls her eyes and doesn't even bother to respond.

"You know, if I get low enough and angle myself this way..." as he lies flat on his back and looks up from under her desk, while she still stands on the chair above him "I have a perfect view of your lovely, black lace undies " he says with his trademark grin. "Let me just get a picture of that too, gives me something to think about later."

And with that, she jumps off the chair, runs to his office and shuts the door as he finally finds the spider and squishes him.

He gets ups, brushes his suit off and presses the intercom. "Do you want to do the honors and flush it or should I?"

When he goes to open the door, he finds it locked and she gives him the finger.

"Come on Princess, I just slayed your dragon. You owe me lunch so let's go get some shitty Thai food."

"I'm not leaving this office until you flush that thing." She says seriously pointing to the crumpled tissue paper in his hand.

As he walks to the washroom he sends the picture to Mike. They go to lunch and he teases her the remainder of the week.

Who knew a tiny spider would be Donna Paulsen's weakness.


End file.
